Eric and Donna
Eric and Donna are a fictional couple on the FOX comedy That '70s Show. They are portrayed by Topher Grace and Laura Prepon. History They have been next door neighbors and friends since they were childrenClass Picture. Series arc In 1976, Eric Forman takes his car out of town when explicitly told not to, and impresses Donna who decides to give him their first kissThat '70s Pilot. They go on their first date on Valentine's Day and during the date, Donna unexpectedly becomes intoxicated, which only makes the experience more uncomfortable than it should have been, for Eric especially, as he wanted to give her his class ring. Despite Hyde showing up and professing his feelings for Donna one last time, Donna chooses Eric. Eric and Donna's relationship gradually grows and Donna confesses to Eric that she loves him, only for him to respond that he loves cake. Eric gets his act together after many attempts and tells Donna that he loves her as wellI Love Cake. After Donna's parents renew their vows, Eric and Donna have sex for the first timeThe First Time (1). Eric believing he has brought Donna much disappintment by, "Being lame in the sack", is reassured by Donna that sex can only get better from their first timeAfterglow (2). Their relationship appears to only have become stronger, yet it gradually starts falling apartEric's Drunken Tattoo when Donna becomes more serious about her work as a DJ at WFPPRadio Daze, which irritates Eric as Donna is very content focusing on her job. Eric feels that she isn't taking their relationship or him seriously, as she would blow off dates to work. Donna tries to make Eric see how important her job is to her, and that, regardless of all the rock stars she may encounter, she is mad a him for not trusting that she is faithful to him. A lot of their strain in this time stems from Eric's continued insecurity that he's never going to be 'good enough' for Donna or who she really wants to be with later in life. This was already evident when David Milbank hit on Donna and she berated Eric for not trusting herA New Hope. Eric tries to hold on by giving her a promise ring and Donna returns it to him saying she can't make those kinds of promises, which breaks Eric's heart and he ends their relationship, breaking Donna's heartThe Promise Ring. Eric and Donna stay separated, but manage to figure out a way to stay friends. This is shown when Eric goes to pick up Donna to go to the prom, but stays with her while there are tornado warnings in their townTornado Prom. Donna develops a romantic interest in Casey Kelso (Kelso's older brother), which everyone but Eric (and later Michael) seems to approve of. When Casey and Donna break up, Donna runs to Eric to be consoled only for Eric to tell her he wasn't going to be a rebound for her. Distraught, Donna chooses to run away to California with Kelso. Eric realizes how much of a mistake he made after talking with his parents and leaves to find Donna, deciding to Eric lay on her bed until she returns, only to find out later she ran away to California with KelsoLove, Wisconsin Style. Eric goes to California at the end of summer to tell Donna how much he loves her and that he wants to be with her and they reconcileGoing To California. Eric decided that he wanted something big for him and Donna and he decided to propose to her on the Water Tower. Their engagement was disapproved by many especially Eric's father Red, who felt Eric wasn't being wise. Eric took Red's cruel punishment and received his blessing for doing so. Eric and Donna decided to move to Madison to start their life together and want to do so but are held back after Red suffers a heart attack. |200x200px]] In Season 6, Eric and Donna are still in Point Place and are still engaged. Donna is still moving away to college but stays until the last bus to spend Eric's 18th birthday with him. But she proves that she can't leave him because it is too much of an adjustment to her life. Donna and Eric go through premarital counseling because of their pregnancy scare and this is where they decide to stop having sex until they are married. Eric and Donna go through all the premarital events like wedding shopping and even Eric destroying Donna's wedding dress. As the day approaches, Eric begins to have second thoughts after a dream he has. When it was time for the wedding rehearsal, Eric was a no show only to leave Donna in anger. He comes back to explain his cold feet and Donna explains her cold feet as well. In Season 7, Donna and Eric remain together even after their called off wedding. In the end of Season 7, Eric moves to Africa to teach kids in order to pursue his dream of helping people. Eric began his teaching career in Africa. He broke off the relationship with Donna as he could not handle a long distance relationship with her. Donna did move on with Randy Pearson, but she struggled with him as he was not anything at all like Eric or even Eric himself. In the series finale, Eric came back from Africa to celebrate New Years Eve with the family and gang, only to run into Donna and tell her how much he regretted his mistake of breaking up with her. Donna and Eric shared an intimate moment that left the majority of viewers to assume they got back together. Trivia * Their relationship has been one of the show's main focal points. * Throughout the course of the show, Eric manages to mess up things with Donna only to win her back at the end of many an episode. * Given that each season does not represent one year, their relationship throughout the show's entirety possibly equals around 2 years. Photos Slideshow 472366 THAT 70s SHOW I6N.JPG 2683.jpg|Eric's Birthday 7ca85252c254dd03909b918d37dc3157.jpg Eric-and-Donna-that-70s-show-20481758-200-200.jpg|The Prom 70s-show-star-wars 250x167.jpg|A New Hope Sleepover.jpg|Sleepover eric-and-Donna-that-70-27s-show-40847_263_400.jpg|Kitty's Birthday (That's Today?!) tumblr_n81s97czHS1sf74r0o1_500.jpg|Eric's Drunken Tattoo tumblr_mtrbdiCBre1szhmk0o8_400.jpg|Ramble On tumblr_mvnrwhtO8k1sk3o9co1_400.jpg|The Crunge 3704232326 bb1f66eec4 m.jpg|Magic Bus Tumblr lo3ix7xnn51qardoco1 500.jpg Images (6).jpg TilTheNextGoodbye.jpg|Till The Next Goodbye screen shots 000f90d96bbd4ecdd3b40bd72a56317a.jpg Ada449c953f4687c6a0ef9c6b8eb2e2b.jpg Eric and Donna kiss on table.gif Eric-and-Donna-eric-and-donna-30547825-500-281.gif Eric-star-wars-300x240.png Notes and references Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments